la academya de los allstars
by Inoue the ripper
Summary: toro resive una carta en la que esta solicitado en una academya? donde ahi gente especial toro se dara cuenta de que esa gente estan muy cuerdos y hara mas amigos enemigos y tendra nuevas pero divertidas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

nota de la autora: hola esperen un nuevo fanfic yeah bueno se me vino ala mente un fanfic que sea donde los allstars vayan a una academya espero y le den una peque a oportunidad espero sus comentarios que empieze el capitulo

la academya de los allstars

chapter 01 amigos de todos /novato de la escuela

en la casa de toro toro resivio una carta que el no se explicaba de donde venia el decidio abrirla lo aceptaron en una ...academya? como

toro:kuro!

kuro:toro toro que pasa nya

toro:quien me metio en una academya

depronto llego la amiga de toro junio mihara

junio:que ocurre toro!encontrastes un demonio!

.

.  
toro:...no...pero mira me aceptaron en una academya dice que es los allstars

junio:hummm porque no la aceptas toro

toro:junio recuerda lo que paso con suzuki y ahora esta muy extropeado

kuro:y demasiado

junio:que que pasa de que lo pruebes vamos puede ser divertido

toro suspiro tenia razon junio ultimamente no sabia que hacer para ser mas humano asique dijo:esta bien pero...iran a visitarme?

junio:claro!

kuro:eso si ...espero y no te topes un bicho raro por el camino nya

toro:gracias kuro...creo

asi toro agarro maletas por lo que leyo ese lugar era una academya que no muchos entraban que la gente de ahi era "especial" el vio un edificio grande entro habia muchas puertas y casilleros primero tenia que ir con el director de ahi toco la puerta

?pase

toro no sabia si pasar o no pero mejor...fue a ver si alguien le podia dar informacion de ahi ahora estaba en los dormirtorios tenia una lista de donde dormian todos los estudiantes y tambien la lista de las habitaciones

toro:que clase de escuela es esta...nya aver dice 205 es mi habitacion? pero ..tengo dos compa eros un se llama... sackboy? y el otro ... dante? sera mejor investigar

el toco la puerta 205 se abrio la puerta era un hombre alto de pelo negro llevaba una gabardina oscura

toro:nya?

el hombre que traia un pedazo de pizza en la boca se le quedo viendo con curiosidad detrass de el habia otro bicho raro era un saco de arena pero se veia muy tierno

?hola

toro:...emm eh tu eres .. dante?

?:asi es eres nuevo verdad ?

toro vio que el hombre de ahi era muy extra o y ala vez peligroso ya que llevaba con el una espada y dos pistolas

toro:si soy nuevo soy tu nuevo compa ero de habitacion

dante:ese polygoman bueno no puedes quedarte ahi afuera adentro demonio

toro:no soy un demonio!

dante:bueno entonces como te llamas (dante se quito el pedazo de pizza de la boca )

toro: soy toro inoue y tu?

dante: soy dante sparda

toro al entrar se sorprendio vio que el peque o que vio estaba jugando con un ni o sin nariz y la otra era una chica de pelo rubio junto con un gato oscuro

dante:sackboy! mira tenemos un compa ero demonio

toro:que no soy un demonio nya

sackboy saludo desde lejos

chica:tu eres nuevo verdad

toro:si soy un novato

chica:gusto en conocerte soy kat

toro:me llamo toro

ni o:yo soy spike

toro:mucho gusto

dante:y aun falta somos demaciados

toro:encerio nya

kat:claro pero con algunos no te metas con ellos como por ejemplo ...emmm evil cole ,radec y el payaso loco una vez dante se metio en problemas y radec lo mato

toro:NYA COMO TE MATO!

dante:descuida polygoman te puede revivir eso es ...algo bueno aunque yo soy un demonio no puedo morir

kat:amenos de que te den en la cabeza

dante:cierto loca del gato(toro vio que esa academya estaba llena de locos por lo que le habia contado la loca del gato ahi algunos que son muy temibles )pero mientras seas un estudiante bueno en todo ellos te tienen respeto yo odio las matematicas por algo siempre repruebo esa materia

kat:la repruebas porque te da flojera pensar

toro:osea que si piensa se le quema el cerebro

dante:oye!

todos rieron por ese comentario

kat:oigan ya son las 3:00 de la tarde ya esta la comida que tal si llevamos a toro al comedor para que conosca alos demas

dante:buena idea kat

pero antes de decir otra cosa un hombre calvo con tatuajes rojos con espadas entro

dante:por cierto toro el es otro compa ero si te preguntabas de quien era esa cama

toro:porque no me sorprende esto...nya

dante:kratos el es toro

kratos:otro demonio!

toro:por tercera vez...NO SOY UN DEMONIO NYA

dante:bueno tendran tiempo para conocerse toro vamos al comedor (agarro a toro de la pata y tambien a kat ,sackboy y a spike)

toro:pero yo quiero

kat:hey dante que yo sepa en el comedor habra pizza

dante:pizza de jamon genial

dante junto con los demas se llevaron a toro a rastras para que conociera aalos demas allstars y amigos que tenian en la academya ya que kratos no era tan amigable que digamos con los novatos o bichos raros como el decia

finalizado

en el proximo capitulo toro conocera a mas allstars y hara mas amigos y algunos enemigos ala vez y empezaran una guerra de comida

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq


	2. Chapter2amigos,enemigos guerra de comida

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:Hola eh aqui otro nuevo capitulo de los allstars en la academya yeah veamos como le va ami gatito favorito en esa academya de locos y gracias por apoyarme en estos capitulos sin duda son los mejores y gracias por el apoyo :'D y que empieze el capitulo

chapter02:amigos enemigos y guerra de comida

dante llevaba por los pasillos a toro kat y sackboy se habian hido de diferente rumbo y dante fue por su comida toro vio el comedor estaba enorme habia mesas con cuatro sillas de diferentes colores vio a kat sentada praticando con una chica de cabello rojo parecia una guerrera junto con una princessa pero muy subida de peso junto con una ni a al parecer eran las unicas mujeres de ahi toro se le vino ala mente de que si habia un baile o festejo los hombres se peliarian por ellas las personas de ahi lo veian como si fuera un bicho raro vio que un mapache y el otro parecia un perro se dijieron algo el perro solamente solto una risa toro al ver esa gente se le vino ala mente "ellos hacen buenos cosplays nya"

dante:hey toro

dante also la mano estaba sentado junto con dos personas mas toro fue con el

toro:dante hola

dante:bueno eres un novato y pues te presentare amis amigos

toro:gracias dante

dante:bueno el es raiden tiene un humor muy extra o y es bipolar

toro:...uhm hola

raiden:un demonio...gato?

toro:que no soy un demonio NYA!

raiden:mucho gusto conocerte

toro:oye dante el es un cirbog?

dante:si esos metales son parte de su piel

raiden:idiota

dante:bueno espadita que tal si me ayudas a darle un paseo a toro por toda la academya

raiden:acuerdate que tenemos el proyecto de hackear y tienes que ayudar dante

dante:pero solamente es un rato

raiden:ok pero nada de problemas

toro:esa persona yo la conosco

toro vio desde lejos a un hombre

toro:es heihachi sensei ...HOLA!

heihachi lo vio

heihachi :hola gatito

toro:heihachi sensei

dante:toro lo conoces

toro:si

heihachi:tu no eres una persona especial eres un fastidio

toro:pero heihachi

raiden: que sucede dante?

dante:toro conoce a heihachi pero creo que ahi que defenderlo

raiden:veamos como le va

toro:pero esque

parrapa :porque no te vas con tus amiguitos

toro:nadie insulta amis amigos nya

parrapa:quieres peliar

ellos se pusieron en posicion de combate pero raiden los separo

raiden:quieren meterse en problemas!

swetth tooth tu no te me(pero dante saco sus pistolas)

dante:no toques amis amigos

toro:somos tus amigos nya

raiden:lo dijo literal toro

toro:ah

raiden tambien les apunto con su espada pero vio que parrapa junto con spike agarraron un pastel

spike:hey toro tragate esto

toro esquivo el pastel y le dio a kratos dante y raiden al ver eso se tiraron al piso ya que ellos sabian que empezaria una guerra de comida kat tambien se tumbo al piso junto con fats princess

kratos:estupidos mortales!

spike se subio ala mesa y grito:GUERRA DE COMIDA!

todos comenzaron a lanzarse comida toro resivio un golpe con un pastel sackboy les tiraba a todos bolas de mermelada kratos agarro la mesa y se las avento dejando algunos noqueados radec agarro algunos papeles y salio de ahi

raiden:maldita sea ahi que detener esto

dante:no otra vez me metere en problemas por algo que yo no inicie

raiden:por primera vez

dante:no digas que tu tambien eres asi

raiden lo ignoro vieron que sackboy avento una bola de comida que ellos esquivaron

toro:fue culpa de parrapa! nya

kat:bueno los ayudare en esta ...ok solo porque por primera vez no se meten en problemas en especial tu dante

dante:te gusto por eso te preocupas por mi

kat:no te ilusiones es solamente por amistad

raiden:tambien yo ire de testigo ya que el "presidente de la academya" fue a decirle a polygoman

toro:quien es

kat:despues te lo diremos toro dante deten la guerra de comida porfavor

dante:esta bien lo detendre

dante apunto hacia arriba y disparo kat toro y raiden se cubrieron sus oidos al oir el disparo...bueno no fue solamente uno si no fueron 5 balas las que desperdicio dante todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian kat se sento junto con ellos raiden se sento toro se sento siguieron comiendo depronto se oyo

?dante,raiden y toro ala direccion ahora

toro:losiento chicos

raiden:no fue tu culpa pero creo que nos metimos en problemas por sacar nuestras armas

kat:no se preocupen chicos los sacare de este problema

dante:gracias kat

toro:bueno ahi que ir

ellos se levantaron todos miraban a toro ya el fue el que empezo el escandalo pero fue parrapa el que empezo la guerra de comida ahora lo conoceran como el que empezo la guerra de comida en su primer dia de la academya

finalizado

en el proximo capitulo kat sacara alos sus amigos de lso problemas de los que estan oh estaran en detencion por 1 semana ?toro porfin conocera al director que todos llaman polygoman ?


	3. Chapter 3 problemas y plan para salir

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:hola eh aqui el nuevo capitulo yeah muchas gracias por los que me apoyan y en el otro fanfic subire un especial de san valentin yeah y sin nada que decir que comienze el capitulo

chapter:03 problemas y plan para salir

en donde me quede?asi toro iba por los pasillos junto con dante y raiden llegaron ala direccion toro toco la puerta

?pase esta abierto

toro suspiro y pasaron todos toro vio que el director era una cabeza polygonal color morada

raiden:director polygoman

polygoman:es algo raro verte en la direccion raiden pero ya es la quinta vez que te metes en problemas y tu (vio a dante) tambien la quinta vez que te metes en problemas

dante:nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ser tan lindos

raiden:comportate porfavor

polygoman: tu apenas acabas de entrar verdad?(vio a toro que estaba sentado en la silla enfrente del escritorio raiden y dante estaban callados)

toro:si mucho gusto director polygoman

polygoman:bueno es tu primer dia de clases no te pondre castigo (vio a raiden y a dante)USTEDES DOS SABEN QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO SACAR SUS ARMAS

raiden:con todos mis respetos(raiden se paro de su silla de sopeton algo enojado) director ellos nos provocaron

dante:ademas no habia otra forma de calmarlos!

toro:director ellos tienen razon ademas ellos...me defendieron

raiden:cree que nosotros nos dejaremos humallar ademas heihachi-san y parrapa se comportaron mal c(polygoman callo a raiden)

polygoman:NO ES PARA QUE HABLE ASI

dante:con todo respeto polygoman el tiene razon

se mantuvieron callados todos toro vio que sus amigos estaban enojados un poco tenian razon ya que ellos lo que hicieron fue defenderlo y calmar el alboroto que hizo parrapa y todos los demas

polygoman:...nadie me ha respondido asi son los prmeros Y NO QUIERO QUE ESTO VUELVA A PASAR DETENCION LOS 3

mientras en el cuarto de kat raiden y evil cole

kat:espero y el plan funcione verdad dusty

dusty:nya

kat:bueno solamente hago la carita mas linda y listo espero y esto funcione ese fue el consejo que me dio evil cole ...

cole:oye es un villano el sabe como ten confianza en el ademas es mi mismo pero el es malo y lo conosco bien y se que tiene en el fondo una chispa de cole bueno

kat:muy en el fondo jaja bueno espero y funcione hey suerte con lo del pastel de la clase de cocina

cole:si tu tambien suerte

kat salio corriendo utilizo su gravedad y se dirijio al primer piso para rescatar a sus amigos se paro enfrente de la puerta de detencion ya que ella sabia que si iban a estar en detencio cuando

?hey kat

kat:uh hola rachet

clank:que vas a hacer kat?

kat:bueno mis amigos se metieron en problemas y necesito sacarlos de ahi

rachet:oye mandale saludos al novato de la academya

kat:quien .. toro?

rachet:si el polygoman me mando a entregarle su regalo de bienvenida (era un psvita color blanco)

kat:oh ...esta bien deja se lo entrego...si le salvo el cuello

rachet:claro adios

kat:adios rachet y clank

ella suspiro vio a dusty que la veia ella toco la puerta esperando a que le dijieran que pasara mientras aadentro

los 3 estaban aburridos

raiden:espero y a kat no se le olvido del rescate

dante:oye nos salvara cuantas veces nos a salvado nuestra amiga

raiden se le quedo viendo la mayoria de las veces el los tenia que salvar de la detencion a dante y a kat solamente la saco de detencion 3 veces y ella ya no se metio en problemas pero apensar de todo eso ellos eran amigos y los amigos se ayudan verdad?

polygoman pase esta abierto

ellos vieron que era kat con una bolsa de regalo blanca

kat:polygoman puede dejara raiden dante y a toro salir

polygoman:no kat ellos se la buscaron

kat:porfavor polygoman ellos solamente emmm...defendieron a toro porfavor los necesito para terminar un proyecto de la historia de la playstation

polygoman:no y no

kat suspiro pero puso la cara mas tierna del mundo

kat: porfavor ademas son mis amigos

polygoman esta bien esta bien puedes sacar a tus amigos de aqui ustedes tres fuera de aqui

kat:GRACIAS POLYGOMAN ERES EL MEJOR

ellos salieron y

dante:lo has echo otra vez chica gato

kat:lo hice bien gracias chicos

kat estendio sus brazos y dijo:abrazo de ami(raiden la detuvo)

raiden:sabes que no me gustan los abrazos

.

.

dante:ami con gusto me puedes abrazar peque a chica gato (kat lo abrazo y raiden suspiro se dieron un abrazo de amigos kat vio a toro y tambien se unio al abrazo de amigos se separaron y dante dijo) bueno toro que tal si te ense amos la academya

kat:no que no te gustaban los abrazos raiden

raiden dijo algo nervioso :emmm ya me acostumbrare

kat:por cierto toro ten polygoman nos da un regalo cuando empezamos en clases

toro:gracias

raiden:bueno chicos creo que ustedes vayan a ense arle la academya a toro tengo cosas pendientes que hacer

kat:oye raiden no has visto un peluche mio

raiden:cual lo mas macabro que ahi en nuestro cuarto es que tu mitad esta toda llena de color rosa

dante:no me lo puedo imaginar ese color empalaga

raiden:tu peor pesadilla es el color rosa?

dante:oye antes kat no a decorado todo tu cuarto de color rosa y peluches diabolicos

kat:oye!

toro:oye kat no es tan loca para hacer eso

kat:gracias toro...espera ..QUE!

raiden:no pensaras hacer eso verdad kat... kat?

kat:emmm no suena tentador pero...tal vez necesito dinero

raiden:ok ...si llegas hacer eso...pedire un cambio de cuarto

kat:jajaja era una broma

dante:pues que broma tan pesada

toro:muy pesada nya

raiden se despidio de ellos kat y dante le explicaban cada parte de la academya desde los ba os y pasillos eh sotano igual toro al oir las materias que tenian eran muy ...extra as para el

toro:oigan chicos y raiden porque no nos acompa a nya

kat:bueno .. a nosotros nos toca las clases de diferente hora ya son las 4:00 pm en media hora me toca ir yo a historia

toro:vaya nya

dante:bueno ya estamos en el patio toro ya no ahi nada que te podamos explicar

toro:gracias nya

dante:solamente ahi algo que podemos hacer

kat:que

dante:recostarse abajo de un arbol y dormir(se recargo en un arbol y se acosto en el pasto verde)

kat:*suspiro*dante dante nunca cambiaras (se sento alado de el y toro hiso lo mismo)

dante:oye el dia que me veas serio ahi si preocupate

kat:aja oye el domingo tienen planeado hacer algo

dante:aparte de ir a(kat se puso molesta se cruzo)bueno raiden solamente toma y

kat:suficiente

dante:bueno esta bien pues ibamos a dar una vuelta

kat:bueno no tenemos casi acceso a salir mas alla de la ciudad pero que tal si vamos ala feria

dante:kat esta saliendo de la ciudad recuerda que nos podemos meter en problemas

kat se puso triste dante suspiro

dante:oh tal vez decirle al buen cole que nos cubra para ir ala feria

kat:vamos a ir

toro:dante tiene un plan por lo que veo nya

raiden llego con unos libros

dante:hey raiden

raiden:ahora que estan planeando

toro:kat quiere ir a un carnaval

dante:exacto

raiden:bueno yo tengo contactos le puedo decir que nos cubran

kat:suena genial

raiden:mi pregunta es no nos meteremos en problemas .

.  
kat:espero y no

raiden:ahi muchos que nos pueden delatar

dante:cierto ahi muchos en especial slip cooper

kat:que tal si nos vamos el sabado el sabado estamos libres...todos

toro:esta bien ese dia no chicos

raiden:buena idea kat

dante:ESE DIA VAMOS A IR !

toro:bueno ya esta planeado todo quien quiere comer

se levantaron de ahi ellos se dirijieron al cuarto de kat ellos se contaban el como se conocieron a toro

toro:ustedes son amigos desde que entraron nya

raiden:asi es una amistad forjada

kat:ya que siempre estamos en equipo en los proyectos y en compartiamos cuarto pero a dante lo cambiaron

dante:asi es siempre vivimos aventuras muy locas

toro:demasiado locas diria yo

raiden:ademas de que nos tuvimos que acostubrar al olor de pizza podrida

kat:es cierto dante deja pizza donde sea

dante:no es cierto solamente se me olvida donde dijo mi comida

raiden:si hasta debajo de tu cama y en las paredes encontrabamos

toro y kat vieron que ellos dos discutian toro dijo:vaya que fue amistad forjada nya

kat:son tal para cual jaja verdad dusty

dusty solamente comia del sushi de kat

kat:bueno toro ma ana comienzan las clases para ti ten esta es una lista de lo que necesitaras

toro gracias

kat:que tal si me acompa as a comer en la cafeteria y dejemos a estos dos "discutir"

toro:claro nya despues le escribire amis amigos nya

salieron de ahi mientras raiden y dante seguian discutiendo por la pizza

finalizado

en el proximo capitulo toro tendra su primer dia de clases se dara cuenta que las clases son muy extra as y conocera alos demas de la academya y al presidente del club estudiantil el coronel radec que les traera mas problemas


	4. Chapter 4 clases extrañas

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:hola aqui el capitulo 4 de los allstars losiento por no actualizar rapido ya que eh tenido problemas con el internet y eh estado muy ocupada les sigo agradeciendo por el apoyo y gracias por todo y que empieze el capitulo

Chapter 04 clases extra as

toro dormia en su cama eran las 4 de la ma ana sono el reloj

toro:no quiero ir ala escuela nya

toro se cubrio con las sabanas de su cama pero sintio que algo lo toco y se levanto de sopeton

toro:nya que pasa!

vio a sackboy que traia una vestimenta muy rara

toro:nya!

dante:hey toro es hora de levantarse

toro:son las 4 de la ma ana nya

dante:bueno pues a estas horas estamos en reunion ya que polygoman dira algunas palabras ademas ponte algo de ropa

toro: nya pero...como que!

sackboy:mmmm (sackboy saco su popit y creo un sueter color rojo y un pantalon)

toro:no me lo pondre!

dante:pero es lindo el color yo tambien cambiare de gabardina por una color ...oscura ...igualita al que traigo siempre

toro:enfin...NO ME LA PONDRE NYA

toro se cubrio con las sabanas dante y sackboy se miraron y agarraron a toro y lo metieron ala ducha

toro:odio el agua SOY UN GATO...QUE ESPERA NO NO NOOO!

5 minutos despues

todos estaban reunidos kat dante toro estaban sentados juntos kat llevaba su traje de gato y toro estaba un poco molesto pero se reanimo con el comentario de kat dante convivia con sus amigos y ala vez estaba feliz

toro:oigan y raiden?

kat:se esta poniendo su traje

toro:hasta el

dante:claro nosotros en la academya no utilizamos uniforme pero los viernes tenemos que traer ropa al igual que el lunes

toro:vaya nya entonces eh...perdon por los arra asos que te hice dante

dante:jejeje (su mano estaba llena de ara azos ya que toro se los hiso cunado lo metio al agua pero raiden llego con su traje de mariachi se sento alado de dante)

raiden:hola chicos

dante:vaya tardastes tanto solamente para ponerte el sombrero y el la cosa esa que traes

kat:te vez lindo

raiden:oye querias que me tardara mas estaba decidiendo si el traje de ramiro o la armadura azul o blanca

dante:no pues tienes razon raiden

raiden:ramiro

dnate:esta bien ramiro

kat:ya callense que ya va a salir polygoman

polygoman salio todos aplaudieron

polygoman:hola mis queridos estudiantes quiero deciles que esta vez estamos reunidos ya que la proxima semana sera una fecha especial para algunos el dia del amor y de la amistad y se hara un baile ese 14 de febrero los que quieran asistir pueden ir no es obligatorio algunos tienen pareja otros amigos y ese dia se les dara libre para poder ir a cualquier lugar pero a cierto limite no quiero poblemas este a o tal como paso el a o pasado chicos si veo que alguien se pelea por alguna de las unicas chicas de la academya se ira a detencion por 4 semanas eso es todo y tambien quiero decirles que este dia en el comedor ahi almuerzo aletorio y bebida aleatoria como todos los viernes que comienzen las clases (todos se pararon de sus hacientos )

dante:bueno chicos ami y a ramiro nos toca computacion

raiden:exacto vamos dante

kat:bueno chicos alrato nos vemos

toro:y ati que te toca kat

kat:es historia de la playstation

toro:ami igual vamos

ellos entraron al salon toro vio a kratos sentado en la esquina junto con el payaso sweeth tooth kat se sento atras de una chica de pelo rojo

kat:hola nariko

nariko:hola kat

kat:bueno quiero presentarte a uno de mis amigos el es toro toro ella es nariko

toro:hola nya

nariko:oh hola tu fuistes el que provoco la guerra de comida

toro:jejeje si (toro se sentia un poco apenado ya que todos lo conocian como el loco que comenzo la guerra de comida)mucho gusto nariko

kat:bueno ella es la segunda chica de la academya fats esta en otra clase

toro:fats?

kat:es una princessa no te preocupes

pero depronto entra cole

cole:chicos el profesor de historia no vino asi que buzz nos dara clases

kat:hola cole

cole:kat hola

kat:quiero presentarte a un amiguito

cole:bueno

kat:cole el es toro toro cole

toro:cole hola

cole:toro viejo amigo como estas!

toro:bien nya

kat:SE CONOCEN

cole:claro

toro:vaya yo pense que ya lo sabias

cole:porcierto como estan los demas toro

toro:ellos estan bien nya pero depronto salieron fuegos artificiales de todos los colores y se oyo "damas y caballeros esto es buzz"algunos aplaudieron otros no algunos solamete estaban super emocionados buzz:vaya veo que tenemos un nuevo compa ero (se le acerco a toro con un microfono)dime como te llamas peque o

toro:uh toro inoue o sonycat

buzz:oh quieres que te llamemos toro o sonycat

toro:como usted quiera sensei nya

buzz:bueno empezemos parrapa(se encendio un foto arriba de parrapa ) quien fue el ultimo dios que derroto kratos en god of war 3?

parrapa:emm uh eh

buzz: 3...2...

parrapa :poseidon!

se oyo un sonido

buzz:error es zeus

buzz le avento un pastel a parrapa dandole algunos rieron al verlo todo lleno de pastel

buzz:bueno ahora de tarea me traeran informacion del playstation pocket y de trabajo escriban toda uan aventura vergonzosa que les a pasado la mas vergonzosa

todos comenzaron a escribir toro supo debolada que escribir pero vio a sus compa eros que escribian kratos tenia problemas con el lapiz ya que se le rompia la punta toro penso en que esta academya era muy extra a ya en la noche estaban reunidos ya que harian un proyecto kat y toro estaban en el piso haciendo su tarea y raiden y dante jugaban...con la play 3 ya que en clases acabaron la tarea

kat:bueno chicos ma ana es sabado ya

raiden:si

dante:bueno chicos y que tal si hacemos algo

kat:como que

dante:ma ana les dire

depronto se oyo la voz de polygoman

polygoman:11:00 pm es hora de dormir

toro:bueno es hora de irnos dante... dante?

raiden y dante ahora discutian ya que raiden le gano a dante en las peleas

kat:bueno tu ve a dormir toro en 30 minutos te mando a dante ya noquiado

toro:esta bien...espera que ?

kat: a dormir

toro se fue a su habitacion kat mas tarde fue y dejo a dante con toro utilizando su gravedad y se fue de ahi toro toco cama y se quedo dormido

finalizado

bueno eso es todo en el proximo capitulo toro y sus amigos saldran ala ciudad al lugar al que dante les tenia de sorpresa ya que era sabado porfin tenian dos dias libres pero se meteran en problemas y muchas gracias por apoyarme les agradezco mucho y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5 salida de noche

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:y hola :3 bueno como estuve ausente estos dias se los compensare y subire en mis dos fanfics de allstars y el de perdido en otro mundo luego ya que necesito inspiracion ese es nuevo un peque o crossover de dante y raiden yeah! bueno este capitulo estara un poco corto asique que comieze el fanfic

chapter:05 salida en la noche

era sabado y como todo sabado todas las academyas estaban cerradas al igual que la de los allstars toro estaba en su cuarto tomando te' cuando depronto llega dante

dante:hey toro no quieres salir yo y raiden saldremos

toro:tenemos permitido salir nya

dante:claro vamos

saliero del cuarto y se toparon a nariko que estaba sentada en el sillon en la cochera habia muchos carros y hasta el camion de helados de sweeth tooth

raiden:bueno y cual

dante:oye dejemos que toro decida es su primera salida ala cuidad

toro:pues uhm el ferreri nya

dante:esta bien yo conduzco

salieron de ahi lo bueno fue de que sir daniel no estaba ahi ya que el les daba sermones de que no llegaran tarde o algo asi toro vio la enorme cuidad que tenia muchos carteles y todo los restaurantes estaban abiertos hasta vio algunos allstars tirados en el piso enfrente de un ...bar toro se preguntaba a donde iban y el porque kat no iba con ellos

toro:oigan chicos y kat?

raiden:kat fue a comprar algunas cosas solamente dijo cosas de mujeres

toro:oh con eso dijo todo

dante:ademas ella ira al lugar a donde vamos

toro:y a donde vamos

dante:aun bar iremos a ver alaz chicas

raiden:DANTE ira a ver alas chicas del antro nosotros solamente beberemos algo

toro:oh esta bien

fueron a un bar se llamaba club azul habia puro patapon donde servian comid y bebidas

dante:hey toby lo de siempre

pero en eso llego kat con algunas bolsas de regalo

kat:hola chicos

raiden:hey kat pense que no ibas a venir

kat:bueno yo no tomo pero ..ya estoy lista para una copa

dante:tranquila kid tienes emmm no se cuantos a os tengas pero eres muy peque a te consideramos una ni a apenas

kat:no queras ser golpeado por una chica en sus di(raiden se paro de su silla y invito a kat a sentarse )

raiden:oh YA ENTENDI YO EMM KAT SIENTATE

dante:yo no entendi

toro:lo que quiso decir kat fue de que anda en sus d(toro dejo de decirlo ya que el patapon llego con 4 tarros de cerveza toro probo la bebida )esto sabe delicioso NYA

dante:si el limon y la sal da muy buen sabor

raiden:esto si es vida ya que los sabados somos libres

toro:en eso tienes razon raiden

kat miraba su bebida no sabia si tomarla o no raiden la vio y dijo

raiden:si no estas lista no te lo tomes

kat agarro el tarro y se lo tomo todo

dante:creo que sera una noche muy loca

raiden:tranquilos chicos tenemos todo bajo control

5 minutos despues

toro:VIVA LOS SABADOS

todos:siiii

el carro daba vueltas por todas las calles cochando contra muchos edificios y riendose de todo carmelita los llevo ala academya ya que el coche quedo destruido por el ultimo choque

carmelita:ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ ENTENDIERON!

toro:descuida peque o conejo entendemos nya

carmelita gru o al oir el comentario despues de entrar kat callo en el piso dormida y dante y toro se despidieron de raiden que el si llego al su cuarto

toro:oye y la peque a ka(pero derrepente se callo en el piso por el ecesso de cerveza y por no dormir al igual que dante)

al dia siguiente

toro:aaay mi cabeza aaay me duele

dante;toro hola amiguito como te sientes

toro:tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible nya

ellos suspiraron bajaron ala primera planta encontraron a kat que traia una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza

kat:hola chicos

toro:nya QUE TE PASO

kat:me duele mi cabeza

en el otro sillon estaba sentado raiden tomando cafe derrepente se le acerca parrapa y spike

p y s:buenos dias raiden

raiden:uug podrian hablar mas abajo

parrapa :losiento raiden pero eso pasa al tomar demasiado

spike:lo bueno es de que es domingo

kat:ah porcierto chicos a terminar la tarea

los tres suspiraron este dia si seria muy pesado por el dolor de cabeza y por la tarea

finalizado

bueno espero y les vaya bien con la tarea xxD bueno aqui acaba el capitulo en el siguiente seguiran las clases y planearan el comer irse ala feria de las afueras de la cuidad bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo xD 


	6. Chapter 6

nota de la autora:

chapter06:dia del baile y san valentin

era 14 de febrero toda la academya estaba llena de corazones y como hoy no habia clases como toda escuela los sabados y domingos como todos sabemos los allstars tenian una fiesta y mientras eso pasaba dante y raiden peliaban en los vestidores

dante:jaja soy mas guapo que tu

raiden:aja si claro yo resivi mas cartas que tu

dante:haber cuantas tarjetas resivistes

raiden:45

dante:ja yo 50 soy mas cool que tu

raiden gru o un poco cerro su casillero mientras eso pasaba kat se arreglaba se puso un vestido rojo y traia una rosa en el pelo con zapatos negros kat los veia algo enojada ya que ella les regalo la mayoria de las cartas ella se las regalo por amistad ella se preguntaba ahora quien seria su pareja este dia ya que todos menos ella toro,dante y raiden no tenian pareja

raiden:kat porque tenemos que ir no tenemos pareja

dante:si y no se vaya a repetir lo del a o pasado que rachet y slip se peliaron por carmelita y eso que fue invitada

kat:bueno yo quiero bailar asique ponganse algo elegante

raiden:yo me ire asi no necesito traje

kat:uh porfavor ya somos los ultimos ademas no quieren bailar .

-  
r y d:nosotros no sabemos bailar .

.  
se mantuvieron callados kat seguia pensando en quien seria su pareja y queria preguntarle alas chicas quien era su pareja

kat:bueno chicos ire a platicar con las chicas

dante:nosotros iremos por la calificacion del examen de matematicas y historia

kat:estudiaron

raiden:no

dante:oye soy un demonio raiden un cirbog no necesitamos estudiar

kat:bueno yo pase el examen con un 6.9

toro:yo con un 8.6 nya

dante:bueno pues haber con cuanto pasamos nosotros vamos raiden

5 minutos despues

buzz:jack the ripper de calificacion tienes un 5.3

raiden se quedo sorprendido dante se reia en voz baja para no soltar una carcajada raiden estaba un poco enojado pero eso pasaba por no estudiar solamente dijo:me esforzare en el proximo bloque sensei buzz

dante:jaja vaya calificacion raiden

buzz:bueno dante mira lo que sacastes tu (dante vio su examen era un 0.2 raiden solto una carcajada tapandose la boca )

raiden:que decias de mi calificacion

dante:callate

buzz:bueno chicos espero y en el proximo bloque se pongan a estudiar

los dos :si maestro

buzz:bueno los veo en el baile

mientras kat y las chicas

fat princess :y quien sera tu pareja nariko

nariko:no lo se ahi varios desocupados que no tienen pareja

fat princess:pues yo ya tengo pareja

las dos :encerio! ...quien es !

fat princess:evil cole

kat:que lindo espera...

las dos:QUEEEE!

kat y nariko no sabia como responder fat princess les gano alas dos porque consiguio pareja algunos como kratos sweeth tooth heihachi no irian al baile raiden y dante hirian y que kat no queria ir sola cole estaba ocupado ya que el invito a su novia trish y nathan a su esposa y pues ella no sabian ya con quien ir aparte de raiden y dante o tambien estaba issac , zeus y emmeth

pero mientras eso pasaba

issac:chicos calmense NO DEBEMOS HACER ALBOROTO

dante se peliaba con zeus y raiden...raiden praticaba con emmeth y con rachet

dante:donde se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a kat pagaras

zeus:bueno y que tal si invito a nariko

dante:riko?

raiden:pero aun asi no te atrevaz a tocarle un cabello a kat ella aun es una ni a

emmeth:estoy contigo raiden

dante:bueno y issac ya tienes pareja

emmeth:yo no ire tengo que estudiar para el examen ya que saque 0.0

dante al oir ese comentario le dijo a raiden en voz baja

dante:y tu te burlabas de mi calificacion

raiden solamente sonrio pero dijo :bueno ni nosotros pero kat nos obligo

dante:ya saben como son las mujeres chicos

issac:la verdad...los complendo

ya en el baile toro y sus amigos estaban sentados y kat igual ya que no consiguio pareja y nariko ...bailaba con radec ya que el la invito a bailar

dante:no puedo creer que radec este bailando con riko

toro:bueno ella no tenia otra opcion nya

raiden:aparte de zeus o issac

kat:zeus NO SABE TRATAR A UNA MUJER

raiden:y con quien vas a bailar kat

kat:el primero que dijo con quien ven vamos(agarro a raiden de la mano y lo jalo ala pista)

dante:raiden raiden cuando a aprenderas a quedarte con la boca cerrada (el solto una carcajada pero sintio la mano de alguien era kat una de sus amigas de sus aventura)

kat (dmc):hola dante

dante:kat cuanto tiempo sin verte como esta vergil

kat (dmc):vergil? esta bien

se mantuvieron callados hasta que kat dijo

kat(dmc):y que no me invitaras a bailar

dante:claro nena vamos

toro sonrio el no tenia con quien bailar pero depronto llega raiden

raiden:maldita kat baila mejor que yo

toro:jaja no durastes ni 10 segundos y que te divertistes

raiden:un poco oye y dante?

toro:bueno el esta bailando con una de sus amigas

raiden:maldito suertudo

toro:eso si nya

kat:bueno creo que ahora nosotros somos los que nos quedamos sin bailar ...ISSAC NO QUIERES BAILAR(kat fue con issac para bailar con el)

raiden:esa mujer esta muy loca

toro:vaya que si

?toro

toro voltio y vio a una de sus amigas su amiga que tanto lo apoya junio que llevaba un vestido

toro:hola junio

junio:toro resivi tu carta

toro:si y que tal por alla

junio muy bien

toro:oh cierto junio el es raiden un amigo mio raiden ella es junio

raiden:..hola

junio:hola raiden gusto en conocerte

toro:y a que vinistes

junio :bueno pues ..vamos a bailar !

pero depronto

kat:raiden ven vamos a bailar te quedastes solo

raiden:emm no

kat:anda bailaras conmigo y con nariko

raiden:no gracias estoy aqui bien

toro:pero te quedaaras solo

kat:vamos no seas aguafiestas mira hasta dante esta bailando

raiden:aaag esta bien

1 de la ma ana

dante:vaya que noche

raiden:si muy loca

toro:kat fue la que callo dormida ya que bailo con todos nya

dante cargaba a kat ya que fue la mas animada en la fiesta

raiden:bueno por al menos este dia no fue como el baile anterior

toro:porque nya

dante:bueno toro tenemos mchas cosas qued contarte pero ahi que planear la salida ala feria

raiden se despidio de ellos y dejaron a kat en su cama pero alguien escucho el plan de salir para ir ala feria

?:oh ya veremos que dira poligoman cuando escuche esto

finalizado

bueno eso es todo xD en el proximo capitulo los allstars planearan para salir a la feria pero ..la se podran salir con la suya bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo xD


	7. Chapter 7

nota de la autora:hola aqui otro capitulo bueno lamento de la tardanza y pues solamente lesquiero decir que este capitulo esta lleno de flash bag ya que empieza en la detencion que empiese el capitulo :D

chapter 07 dia del carnaval y detencion?  
bueno este capitulo empezara en un lugar donde toro y sus amigos estaban y bueno no estaban en detencion

dante:dia 8 este dia es aburrido muero de hambre sed estoy cansado de hacer todos los dias con tarea

raiden:muy buen dicho dante

kat:pero como fue que nos descubrieron

toro:bueno pues pudo ser cualquiera nya

flash bag

toro y dante estaban planeando el como irse para ir al carnaval ya que le pidieron a sackboy ayuda y el acepto y como recompenza lo llevarian

kat:bueno esta bien vengan vamos

dante:solamente falta raiden

despues de planear y reunirse se fueron por el patio trasero de ahi...saltaron el porton y se fueron ya en el parkque todos se divertian habia payasos y muchas cosas

se subieron ala monta a rusa kat se gano varios peluches al igual que toro y sackboy kat compro algodon de azucar para todos

dante:esto que es

toro:es algodon de azucar nya

raiden:sabe...bien

kat:bueno chicos que tal si vamos ala casa de los gritos

kat agarro asus amigos y se los llevo la mas animada era kat ya que ellos cumplieron su promesa pero lo bueno era de que nadie los cacho cuando salieron y ademas de que se pudo subir ala monta a rusa y tenia mas mu ecos para su coleccion y de que toro le platicaba de los locales de juegos que entre ellos juntaron para comer

fin del flash bag

raiden:DANTE MALDITA SEA PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR

kat:aaaah mi pregunta es porque tan alarmado

dante:mi helado de fresa porque estamos en detencion

raiden:bueno si queremos ir por el helado de fresa ahi que planear algo

kat:que hacer helado de fresa y comerlo

raiden:...no hacer un trato entre polygoman con nosotros

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm

todos miraron a toro

toro:nya dice que que clase de trato y que si queremos helado de fresa que el lo puede crear nya

sackkboy saco su popit y creo helado de fresa para los cinco

raiden:bueno el trato seria descubrir quien es y si lo descubrimos que nos deje libres y que el acusado lo deje en detencion

toro:buena idea nya .

.  
kat:porque no ahi hombres caballerosos

dante:yo soy caballeroso

kat:no eres igual que zeus no sabes tratar alas mujeres

dante:las chicas del club dicen que soy bueno en la cama

toro raiden y sackboy:nya!(mm)

raiden:despues se pelean chicos (salieron del salon de detencion y fueron ala direccion)

flash bag

eran las 4 de la tarde ya casi salian a descansar pero se oye por el microfono

?:TORO SACKBOY RAIDEN DANTE Y KAT ALA DIRECCION AHORA !

los cinco se pararon del haciento todos los miraban en la puerta estaba radec

radec:vayan ahora

toro y los demas salieron del salon cuando salieron

todos:dante nos metistes en problemas!

dante:que yo no hice nada

toro:bueno no ahi que culparnos mejor ahi que ir nya

ellos llegaron tocaron la puerta y pasaron

polygoman :hola mis estudiantes

raiden:para que nos llamaba

polygoman:bueno alguien me dijo que ustedes salieron al parke de diversiones

todos quedaron en shock pero quien los delato slip? nathan drake? parrapa ? podia hacer cualquiera

dante:polygoman con todo respeto no

polygoman:no soy imbecil dante diganme la verdad

todos estaban alarmados no sabian que decir kat esta tan nerviosa que tenia ganas de llorar sackboy y toro se pusieron enfrente y dijieron

los dos:nosotros fuimos

polygoman:muy bien pues detencion

kat:no si ellos se van yo igual

raiden:somos amigos no debemos separarnos

todos se quedaron callados pero polygoman sonrio

polygoman:es algo increible que no se separen pero bueno detencion todos por 3 semanas empiezan desde hoy

fin del flash bag

ellos fueron ala dirrecion toro toco la puerta se oyo el "adelante"

toro :podemos pasar?

polygoman:ustedes deberian de estar en detencion

kat:porfavor polygoman denos una oportunidad

polygoman:...esta bien continuen

raiden:tenemos un trato

polygoman:y cual es

toro:nya que nos de una oportunidad de investigar quien fue el que nos acoso

polygoman:bueno suena interesante...esta bien pero eso si no les puedo decir quien es yo ya que dijo que no lo delatara solamente les dire que vayan y hablen con radec el les dara pistas

finalizado

en el proximo capitulo los toro y los demas iran con radec para saber si les da una pista y le preguntaran alos demas pero ahi una ventaja y desventaja ya que radec pedira algo a cambio por darles una pista bueno eso es todo espero comentarios y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :D 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:holi lamento el retraso pero eh estado un poco lejos ya que me a dado muy poco tiempo y tambien porque eh estado salido demaciado y tambien un poco entretenida en mi playstation 3 por devil may cry y si es demasiado ya que ayer los ...termine (NO) bueno y eso fue todo en fin en el capitulo anterior los allstars se quedaron en detencion pero bueno EMPEZEMOS CON EL CAPITULO ...emmm 08 creo Y aqui uno de mis fanfics que hice que es uno nuevo s/11129232/1/una-noche-con-los-allstars ahora si empezemos!

CHAPTER:08 los allstars estaban en el comedor ahora era de ir a hablar con radec para ver si el les podia dar "pistas" delque los acuso

toro:bueno listos

dante:para comer ?

toro:no dante para ir a hablar con radec

kat:emmm toro porque mejor no vamos tu y yo

toro:porque nya?

raiden:bueno creo que radec nos tiene un poco de coraje ami y a dante

toro:porque nya

dante:bueno pues porque nosotros nos metemos en problemas ademas de que en la fiesta del baile el a o pasado el fue el que me mato pero oye! ya vez polygoman me dejo igual de guapo

kat;sigue so ando dante

raiden:ademas de que nosotros tuvimos una peque a pelea en el baile verdad dante

dante:lose pero eso fue tu culpa

kat:no se peleen otra vez

raiden:bueno pues nos ...peliamos por una chica ademas de que radec y sweeth tooth nos provocaron

toro:para que pregunto nya! pero quien era esa chica

dante y raiden se mantuvieron callados ya que gracias a esa pelea de "celos " radec habia matado a dante y por se mantuvieron sin hablar por mucho tiempo kat ya sabia lo que paso ya que gracias a ella ellos se volvieron amigos inceparables pero aun asi ella no sabia quien era esa chica aunque bueno en la academya solamente esta ...fat princess ella ...y ...nariko pero ella en el a o pasado no estaba entro despues

dante:nariko

se mantuvieron callados pero luego dante sonrio

dante:pero gracias a kat somos amigos! otra vez

toro:ahora entiendo el porque son tal para cual nya

kat:bueno nosotros iremos hablar con radec ustedes hagan lo que ustedes quieran pero no se metan en problemas chicos

kat y toro se fueron

dante:oye sackboy que podemos hacer

raiden:aparte de olgasaniar

dante:podemos hacer algo

raiden:como? vencer tu miedo alas alturas?

.

dante:yo no le tengo miedo a nadie

raiden:encerio todos tenemos un miedo dante

dante:ME ESTAS RETANDO ! (dante saco a rebellion )

raiden:si te estoy retando (raiden saco su katana) pero no peliando (guardo su katana y dante hizo lo mismo)

dante:entonces como que reto

raiden solamente sonrio dante sabia que cuando raiden sonreia era porque...algo malo iban hacer

dante:conosco esa sonrisa y la vi cuando peliamos con kratos y slip cooper...o no

5 minutos despues

dante:HEY RAIDEN SEGURO QUE ESTO ES SEGURO! (estaba de cabeza )

raiden:oye eres una gallina o que eh

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmm (raiden si pesas ) (sackboy llevaba a raiden en su jetpack)

raiden:oye querias hacer parkur extremo ahi esta

y era cierto como no sabian que reto hacer raiden reto a dante hacer parkur pero estremo estaban en el tercer piso y les faltaba como cinco pisos mas

dante:esto es una broma !

raiden:jaja losiento no te puedo ayudar jaja

dante:IDIOTA DEJA QUE TERMINE EL RETO Y SENTIRAS LA IRA DE REBELL...y rebellion

raiden:buscabas esto (raiden traia a rebellion y a evony e ivory)

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (tal para cual ahora entiendo el porque pesaba raiden)

mientras con kat y toro

kat y toro estaban haciendo algunas cosas "importantes"bueno ...notan importantes ya que ahora tenian que hacer bueno mas bien comer uno de los postres mas ricos de la academya ...la gelatina de fresa con moras mientras ellos comian kat tenia una pregunta en mente

kat:oye toro como es que conoces a cole

toro:bueno cole conoce al vendedor de sushi y tambien porque tuvimos algunas aventuras nya

kat:vaya

toro:bueno el tambien nos puede ayudar investiar nya

kat:bueno tambien bueno ya comimos es hora de ir con radec

radec estaba sentado enfrente de ellos los soldados estaban alado de ellos kat y toro estaban un poco nerviosos no tanto por radec si no de que los soldados le apuntaban a los dos toro le susurro a kat que no este nerviosa radec acomodo algunos papeles

radec:que necesitan

kat:emmm bueno radec polygoman nos metio a detencion y

radec:no les puedo ayudar a pasar detencion

toro:no radec (toro also un poco la voz los soldados apuntaron mas )lo que paso fue de que ...nos delataron de algo que hicimos polygoman nos dio una oportunidad kat:y el nos dijo que tu nos podias decir algo

radec:asi es se quien es

toro:genial nya

radec:pero con una condiccion

kat y toro quitaron su sonrisa kat sabia que radec era de pedir recompenza en cosas asi

radec:quiero platicar con raiden y dante pero mientras ellos lleguen ustedes estaran conmigo

kat:y porque mejor nosotros vamos a decirles

radec:ahi comida en mi salon

toro:iremos nya !

mientras

dante:hijo de miercoles!

sackboy reia ya que aparecio en negavitrion y traia a dante y a raiden del pie

raiden:sackboy!

sackboy creo un pastel y lo comia pero derepente se oyo

ring ring!

dante:ami me dices adicto a la cerveza pero tu eres adicto al celular

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmm (ambos tienen adiccion la unica buena es la de raiden jajaja)

raiden contesto

kat:raiden!

raiden:kat ? que paso que dijo radec

kat:quiere hablar con ustedes ...emmmmm que estan haciendo?

raiden miro y vio al negavitrion que estaba apunto de comerse a sackboy y a dante:es algo personal ...luego te cuento

kat:pero los necesito ahora ya que las cuerdas que tengo en las manos me aprietan!

raiden:esta bien ahi vamos !

dante:que dijo

raiden:que nos necesita kat .

.  
dante:eso es tipico la dama en peligro .

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (ahora entiendo el porque dice kat que no sabes tratar a una mujer )

raiden:sackboy es hora de desaparecer al moustro

sackboy utilizo su popit creo un brincador creo un frasco metiendo al negavitrion ahi y de paso creo otro frasco para meter a raiden y a dante

raiden:SACKBOYY!

dante:oye eso estaba en el plan

ring ring!

raiden:QUE!

kat:raiden tienen que venir rapido

dante:kat estamos en una situcion que!

kat:AHI COMIDA GRATIS HASTA PIZZA !

los tres allstars al oir que habia "comida gratis" en especial dante que oyo lo de "pizza gratis" sackboy creo un checkpoint y los saco de ahi ahora estaban adentro en la academya enfrente del salon de radec

sir daniel :utede ba a ve a radec (ustedes van a ver a radec)

dante:asi es

sir daniel los dejo pasar entraron y estaba oscuro y vieron a kat y a toro en una silla con una cuerda

kat: nos enga aron buaaa!

toro:caimos en una trampa tan estupida nya !

sackboy:mmm (muy estupida)

raiden:no se que fue lo que dijistes sack pero seguro fue algo genial

dante:en fin donde esta radec ?

en eso se oyeron unas pistolas

?dejen el arma abajo

raiden:aunque queramos peliar no podemos radec

dante:un guerrero de verdad no se esconde

radec salio de las sombras se sento en el escritorio y raiden y dante se sentaron los soldados de radec se pusieron alado del su comandante radec solto a kat y a toro kat fue a abrazar a raiden y a dante y tambien a sackboy se sentaron y radec empezo a hablar

radec:bueno quieren saber quien los acuso verdad

dante:asi es y tambien lo de la comida y mi pizza

radec:ah eso esa voz que oyeron la hizo uno de mis soldados .

.  
los allstars voltearon a ver al soldado y lo miraron raro y ala vez sorprendidos .

.

dante y raiden:como hicistes eso?!

dante:ense ame hacer eso

soldado:...luego te ense o dante

radec:enfin les dare la informacion pero tiene que pagar con algo

dante:no tenemos dinero amigo

radec:no esa clase de paga dante

raiden:ya vez todos conocen que no tienes dinero dante

kat:podresa nivel dante

raiden:jajajajaja dante ya eres un nivel de podresa

dante: (deprimido)

raiden:enfin con que te podemos pagar

radec sonrio en sus adentros se quedaron callados todos no sabian cual seria la paga que queria radec "maldicion " raiden y dante sabian como era el pero era mejor "pagar"lo que queria radec y que le diga la verdad a estar en detencion por 3 semanas

finalizado

bueno eso fue el capitulo lose tarde demasiado pero estaba muy ocupada con el especial de alex mercer y de paso les dejo el link de mi nuevo fanfic de allstars que ahora si estare mas pendiente en esto ya que termine los juegos que tenia pendientes xD enfin nos leemos luego

s/11129232/1/una-noche-con-los-allstars


	9. Chapter 9

nota de la autora:y hola ! otra vez bueno perdon por el retraso pero ya estoy devuelta jeje enfin aqui el capitulo 9 sin mas que decir que empiese el capitulo!

la propuesta

bueno en que nos quedamos ? asi radec se quedo un poco pensativo mientras se mantenian en un incomodo silencio radec dijo

radec:kat puedes salir de aqui junto con el gatito

toro:pero yo quiero oir la propuesta

radec:5, 4, 3 ,2

toro y kat salieron corriendo

radec se volvio a sentar

radec:ustedes son los mas problematicos de la escuela y eso es lo que odio de la gente

raiden:con todo respeto "coronel radec" nosotros tenemos una calificacion buena

radec:...me crees estupido para caer en eso se todo de ustedes desde como se comportan hasta la calificacion o no queras que te recuerde lo del a o pasado

raiden solamente gru o dante no sabia si meterse o no ya que no sabia que decir

radec:bien ustedes saben que yo no tengo tiempo para las clases ya que tengo cosas ...importantes que hacer como ordenar todos mis papeles y otras cosas

raiden:a que viene eso radec

radec:bueno que si quieren la informacion ustedes dos tendran que ser algo parecido amis soldados ...no tienes nada que decir verdad dante ya que esta conversacion es de vida o muerte

dante no dijo nada era mejor quedarse callado y dejar que raiden hablara con radec ya que el solamente lo insultaba en sus adentros radec desde la ultima vez que se pelio con raiden que el no tenia el porque meterse en esa pelea que lo agarro de sorpresa y lo mato dejando en shock a raiden ya que lo mato enfrente de el radec sabia que eran muy buenos amigos asi que por algo lo hizo dante solamente se sento y suspiro raiden se quedo pensando un poco

radec:ustedes deciden aceptar mi propuesta o estar en detencion por 3 semanas

mientras en el salon de buzz

toro resivio un pastelaso

toro:losiento sensei esque estoy un poco pensativo

buzz:bueno damas y caballeros que tal si hacemos ...UNAS PREGUNTAS ?!

kat:hey buzz

buzz:que succede kat

buzz le puso el microfono a kat para que todos la escucharan

kat:es privado

buzz:losiento peque a kat que pasa

kat:podemos salir toro y yo necesitamos ver si raiden y dante ya salieron del salon del coronel radec

buzz:BUENO ESTA BIEN (dijo con una sonrisa) PERO TIENEN DOS HORAS PARA ENCONTRARLOS Y ESPERARLOS ! O SI NO RESIVIRAN UN PASTEL POR PARTE DEL PUBLICO !

kat:entendido

buzz:comienzen

kat y toro salieron del salon

toro:oye kat

kat:que paso

toro:porque radec odia tanto a raiden y a dante nya

kat:bueno no se mucho del pasado de raiden y dante cuando yo llegue ala academya dante fue el que me dio el recorrido pero polygoman le dijo a raiden que tambien bueno despues de tantas peleas insultos balasos etc ellos...se volvieron amigos otra vez raiden me dijo que la ultima vez que se peliaron fue cuando radec mato a dante enfrente de el volandole la cabeza a dante

toro:para que pregunto nya!

kat:lo bueno fue de que yo no estaba ese a o ya que hubiera quedado con un trauma

toro:vaya amistad nya

kat:ni que lo digas

toro: pero nariko que encaja aqui nya ?

kat:bueno dante me dijo que esa vez se peliaron ya que el se puso celoso de raiden porque la saco a bailar pero...la verdad ...ESO FUE ROMANTICO Y MUY LINDO POR PARTE DE RAIDEN !

toro miro raro a kat .

.

.  
toro:creo que te esta afectando ver demasiadas novelas kat

kat:bueno no te enojes ! enfin por eso se peliaron y pues nariko ...le quiso pedir perdon a raiden pero ...el nunca la acepto dante con mucho gusto pero...raiden no

toro:vaya ahora entiendo el porque no le dirije la palabra a nariko

kat:bueno ...quieres algo de comer

toro:buzz nos dio muy poco tie...esta bien vamos !

mientras

raiden seguia pensando vio a dante que estaba deacuerdo con el el suspiro un poco triste:esta bien...aceptamos

radec:...esta bien les dire amis soldados que vayan por el soplon (radec le dio la mano a raiden y dante...jugaba con evony y ivory ya que el sabia lo que pasaria )es un trato por 4 meses y si por alguna razon quieren negarse ya saben las consecuencias

raiden solamente gru o pero era preferible eso a tener asus amigos en detencion

mientras

kat y toro comian helado

kat:vaya sabe delicioso

toro:si pero ahi que dejar de comer nya

kat:cierto ...YA SOLAMENTE QUEDA 1 HORA CON CINCUENTA MINUTOS Y RAIDEN Y DANTE NADA !...aunque estoy un poco preocupada toro

toro:lose nya ...quisiera un helado nya .

.

kat:yo igual ...toro mira!

toro:que un helado nya!

kat:no ahi viene raiden y dante

raiden:hola chicos

toro:NYA QUE PASO ! PORQUE VIENEN CON ESA SONRISA EN LA CARA !

dante:salimos de detencion !

kat:ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE USTEDES CHICOS

los cuatro se abrazaron

kat:ahi que avisarle a sackboy (pero antes de salir corriendo dante y raiden se quedaron ahi kat estaba preocupada por ellos )dante...raiden ...que pasa?

raiden:hicimos un trato con radec

kat:e...encerio y cual fue

dante y raiden se mantuvieron callados kat los miro por un rato

raiden:ser sirvientes de el

dante:hacer todo lo que el diga .

.

kat no sabia que decir miro a toro y toro se quedo pensando .

dante:pero vean el lado bueno...SALIMOS DE DETENCION Y POLYGOMAN NOS REGALO UN PS3!

toro:como es que pueden estar tan feliz por eso! nya

kat:toro tiene razon

se mantuvieron callados por un rato el tiempo pasaba claro faltaban 1 hora y treinta minustos para llegar al salon kat seguia pensando raiden los saco de ese problema pero ahora era de que ella los pudiera sacar de ahi .

.  
raiden:...a dante se le va a quemar el cerebro por tanto pensar

kat:jaja porque

raiden:bueno la propuesta es de hacer la tarea de radec

kat:no me digas que radec le dio la tarea de matematicas a dante

raiden:asi es .

.

toro:...creo que necesitaras un cerebro nuevo dante nya

kat:bueno les ayudaremos ya que somos equipo bueno dante te ayudaremos en matematicas

dante:mi pregunta sigue siendo quien es el soplon

kat:bueno hace unas horas nariko vino y me dijo que sabia algo...pero bueno ya estamos en reseso

dante:genial a comer!

raiden:un momento! tenemos mucho que hacer ustedes pensando en comer que les pasa!

toro:raiden tiene razon nya

.

..

raiden:esta bien vamos a comer

3 semanas despues

kat:que dia tan mas aburrido

toro:ni que lo digas nya

kat y toro estaban sentados aunque estaban en sabado no podian hacer nada ya que no podian salir ya que toro no sabia manejar y kat tampoco

toro:oye kat

kat:que paso

toro:que tal si vamos a comer sushi

kat:suena genial pero adonde iremos

toro:nya kuro me dijo que iban a hacer una cena de sushi para concerlos pero...raiden y dante estan ocupados nya

kat:eso si pero...que puede pasar

toro:que es un poco raro que esten tan tranquilos ese par nya .

.  
kat:en eso tienes razon

mientras

dante tenia una pregunta que hacer

dante:como lo hicistes

raiden:ya te dije que es facil

dante:yo nunca le entendi a las matematicas

raiden:...ni yo sabia lo que era hasta que llege ala academya

dante:ya me harte de esto! (avento el libro que tenia en la mano )

raiden:ya lo habias dicho como 20 veces

dante:evony ivory nenas papa las extra a!

se quedaron callados era un incomodo momento

raiden: porque tienen nombre tus pistolas

dante:que suenan genial ademas no soy el unico tambien tu

raiden:...mi espada no tiene nombre

dante:...veo que en estos dias has andado de muy mal humor

raiden:oye ! todos los dias tener que hacer triple tarea y tener que servir comida a un comandante y que todos esten apuntandote cuando entras ! no eres el unico yo tambien ya me arte

dante:asi se habla amigo no seguimos ordenes ni reglas !

.

raiden:te quieres desquitar?

dante:pero con que

raiden:para que crees que sean los arboles de la academya ?

dante:asi se habla vamos! y tambien vamos a comer pizza .

.

raiden:esta bien vamos!

pero antes de salir entra kat

kat:chicos que...iban a hacer ?

kat vio que raiden traia su katana y dante a rebellion

kat:esa no es la forma de resolver las cosas .

.  
raiden:no se en lo que estes pensando pero...no no lo ibamos a hacer

kat:eso es algo bueno enfin para que quieren sus armas

dante:facil vamos a desquitarnos un rato

kat:que? e...es esperen

raiden:que paso

kat:cuantas semanas les quedan de hacer los deberes

dante:como tres semanas kat

kat:y que le paso a mi cuarto

raiden:si te digo que un demonio nos ataco nos creerias ?

dante:demonio! donde ?

.

kat:esta bien les creere emmm chicos no pueden salir

raiden :no necesitabas algo

kat:si pero veo que no pueden salir

dante:oye kat necesita a hombres lindos sexys como nosotros

kat:sigue so ando dante *el unico que es sexy es raiden bueno los dos son lindos*

raiden:enfin a donde ibas

kat:bueno los amigos de toro hicieron comida para nosotros pero veo que no podremos salir

raiden:oh

dante:sushi pero no podemos salir

kat:saben los sacare de esta otra vez

raiden:kat radec no tiene el corazon como polygoman ademas no quiero que por nada del mundo te vaya a pasar como a rachet

kat:que le paso

dante:dio un mal paso y uno de los soldados le disparo

kat:chicos porfavor

raiden:esta bien

kat:bien los sacare de esta y ustedes dos vuelvan a hacer lo que iban a hacer

dante:hora de desquitarnos!

kat volvio al cuarto pero tenia pensado que hacer para sacarlos de esa y necesitaria la ayuda de las otras 2 allstars de little sister y de sackgirl

toro:en que tanto piensas kat

kat:bueno sigo preocupada por dante y raiden pero ya se que hacer para sacarlo de esta

toro:encerio tienes un plan?

kat:claro me ayudaras verdad

toro:claro nya

kat:bueno...me dijistes que tenias una amiga verdad llamada junio

toro:claro porque?nya

kat:bueno como ya no vamos a ir ese es el plan necesito la ayuda de las allstars y tu...emmm si me quieres ayudar ...pues emmm

toro:NO CLARO QUE NO NYA ! NO ME VESTIRE DE MUJER!

.

.  
kat:...no estaba pensando en eso ...pero si piensas vestirte de mujer...deacuerdo

toro:ya cave mi propia tumba nya

kat:bien mientras tu estas escribiendo la carta a tu amiga yo hablare conn las demas tu encargate de tu "amiga" y pidele disculpas por no ir pero creo que aqui nos conocera

toro:que si la tengo nya!

kat cerro la puerta y se tiro del cuarto piso utilizo la gravedad y callo en el piso de abajo busco la habitacion 26 suspiro y dijo

kat:espero y esto salga bien dusty

dusty:nya

kat:oye lo digo porque espero ...y big daddy no este ahi

toco la puerta y hable una peque a ni a

kat:little sister hola

little sister:hola se orita kat .

.

kat:puedo pasar

little sister:claro pasa

kat:em ...no esta big daddy verdad?

little sister:mr.b no ven vamos

ella miro a dusty y siguieron caminando entraron y se sentaron en el sillon little sister dijo

little sister:bueno que ocurre kat

kat:bueno radec hizo un trato con raiden y dante pero ...*suspiro* no me siento tan conmovida por eso ya que ellos estan haciendo el trabajo de el pero no han dormido y no tienen ningun tiempo libre

little sister:podre sr. raiden y sr. dante

kat:y yo quisiera hacer otro trato pero ...no me haran caso porque solamente soy una chica necesito la ayuda de los demas

little sister:se orita kat

kat:que paso

little sister:puede contar conmigo

kat:encerio gracias !

little sister:y cual es el plan

kat:bueno sera ayudarme a reunir alas demas ya despues les cuento el gran plan

little sister:si! las allstars se reunen!

kat:bueno pues vamos a hablar con las allstar para ayudar a mis amigos

little sister:esta bien ya que estamos aqui se orita kat el sabado vendra ami pijamada

kat:claro hace mucho que no hacemos eso!

little sister:bien ire por la princessa plum

kat:esta bien ire a ver a toro vamos dusty

kat salio de ahi se quedo ahi pensando tal vez el era malo o no pero aun asi salio de sus pensamientos ya que

toro:hey kat como te fue nya

kat:little sister acepto

toro:bien nya ya le envie un mensaje deja si ver si contesta y acepta...nya

kat:bueno ah buscar tu dizfras de "mujercita"

toro:oye! ahi no ya se me habia olvidado nya! bueno esta bien ve y habla con nariko

kat:uh se me olvido bueno espero y acepte

toro te acompa o nya

kat y toro caminaron por los pasillos kat y toro fueron al comedor se sentaron enfrente de la temible guerrera nariko los vio un poco confundida kat le hizo una se a a toro de que hablara para comenzar una "conversacion amistosa"

toro:hola

kat:hola encerio tanto el momento de un silencio tan incomodo para un simple hola!

nariko:chicos que pasa

toro:nariko necesitamos tu ayuda

kat:mas bien las de todas las allstars

nariko no entendia nada

kat le explico todo a nariko y ala vez se sorprendio pero estaria bien enfrentarse a radec y que los hombres entiendan que las mujeres son muy fuertes en equipo o sin equipo

nariko:*suspiro*a quien salvaremos de esa situacion kat

kat:ah raiden y a dante nariko salimos de una pero se puso peor la situacion

nariko:oye las allstars se reunen que puede pasar ademas ...no tenia nada que hacer acepto kat

kat:genial toro lo logramos ! espera...porque aceptastes tan rapido?

nariko:bueno...facil los hombres y mas radec y sus compa eritos dicen que no somos fuertes pero...tenemos una gran oportunidad de sacar a tus amigos de problemas ytambien demostrarles a radec que el sexo femenino puede peliar y hacer lo que un hombre puede .

.  
kat:estoy contigo nariko!

nariko:bien y que sera el plan

kat:bueno falta de converser a fat princess

nariko:oh la princessa del reino de los enanos ella me dijo que iba a estar con evil cole

kat:que ?

toro: que hace ella con evil cole ?! el es malo nya!

nariko:em tu que crees que son .

.  
t y k:QUEE!

kat y toro no se la podian creer se quedaron un momento congelados hasta que nariko dijo

nariko:muy espeluznante pero..que puede pasar

kat:uhm eso es cierto enfin bueno falta ella y sackgirl toro invito tambien a una amiguita de ella verdad toro? toro?

ella vio que toro estaba platicando con cole y nathan

kat:bueno el invito a una amiga que nos ayudara y tambien little sister tambien vendra a ayudarnos

nariko:espero y big daddy no se enoje con nosotras

kat:ya le dire algo enfin ma ana nos reuniremos en el mi cuarto

nariko:bien nos vemos ma ana

despues de festejar toro y kat fueron a su cuarto

toro:oye kat

kat:que paso

toro:bueno por almenos ya se oye ruido de aquellos dos pero cual es tu plan

kat se quedo pensando bajo la cabeza hacia el manga que estaba leyendo ella suspiro toro la miro un poco confundido kat tendra o no un plan en la mente? kat estaba pensando bien el plan ya que si daban un paso mal no podrian sacar a dante y a raiden de esta seria mejor seguir leyendo y pensando para no dar un mal paso en el plan ya que meteria en problemas y nariko y alas demas

finalizado

y eso es todo ^^ en el proximo capitulo ya veremos cual sera el plan de kat y si la amiga de toro acepto enfin sin mas que decir nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

nota de la autora:hola aqui otro capitulo! mas de los allstars en este capitulo las allstars empezaran a moverse y llegaran al final del peque o problema xD sin mas que decir que empiese el capitulo!

chapter 10 las allstars se mueven

era sabado por la ma ana y toro estaba esperando respuestas de junio

6:00 de la tarde

ring ring!

toro agarro el psvita y vio que ...junio en el primer parrafo lo rega aba

mensaje de mihara junio :  
-toro ayer te esperabamos y nunca allegastes ! ademas fue muy mal educado de tu parte que no le mandaras saludo ni a kuro suzuki ni alos demas bueno de lo que platicamos ayer ...MANDAME UNA FOTO CON TU VESTIDO! PARA "NO RENOCERTE"! enfin eh estado pensando y lamento no responderte rapido ya que kuro y zusuki salieron y me dejaron sola le dije a perrie que pagara la cuenta de la luz y no hizo caso! ahora hace unas horas kuro fue a pagar la cuenta ya que el vendedor de sushi casi nos mata enfin bueno lo de reunir chicas para sacar a tus amigos de ese enorme problema suena genial ya que hace mucho que no tenemos una desventura pero no te hagas iluciones ya que te ayudare si me presentas a tus amigos y tambien quiero chocolate ire alas 7:00pm para ir a ponerme deacuerdo contigo y era broma lo del chocolate amigo por algo somos amigos y no se te olvide enviar la foto estoy segura que te veras muy lindo con un vestido enfin alas siete enpunto ire a visitarte y todos te envian saludos

mensaje de mihara junio hace 2 horas

toro sonrio y rio aunque seria algo ridiculo pero tenia que mandar la foto agarro el vestido negro se lo puso y se puso un mo o estaba apunto de tomarse una foto hasta que se oye la voz de dante y raiden que iban directo al cuarto

dante:oye toro no qu... (no termino de hablar ya que vio a toro con el vestido y con el psvita en la mano )

toro:nya

raiden:dante te quedastes cong...

se mantuvieron callados era un incomodo momento tan incomodo que toro comenzo a sudar raiden comenzo a irse paso a paso lentamente dante hizo lo mismo hasta que cerraron la puerta .

.

toro:que incomodo momento nya

pero en eso raiden de un taconazo habienta la puerta

dante:NOS DEBES MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES TORO!

raiden:EXACTO EL PORQUE EN HACE DOS HORAS NO NOS HABLABAS Y EL PORQUE ...estas vestido de mujer ?

toro: *suspiro*kat quiere que le ayude en un plan y todas las allstars van a participar ya que kat quiere sacarlos de este problema nya

raiden:ah entonces dile que ...ESTA LOCA LE DIJE QUE NO PODIA HACER NADA

dante:tiene razon !

toro:nya les explicare ! pero calmense nya !

despues de dar algunos gritos toro le explico alos dos que kat queria que salieran ya que no convivian mucho por las tareas ademas que siempre andaban de mal humor kat no los queria ver asi de mal humorados

dante:podre kat pero tiene razon .

.  
dante:ya no hemos salido a conquistar chicas

toro:ese no es el punto nya !

raiden:esta bien pero creo que en esta mission no podremos ayudarlos asique todo depende de ti toro

toro:asi es nya

MIENTRAS TANTO KAT

kat estaba en su cuarto debe de "cambiar su look" ponerse algo "formal" agarro una falda negra y una blusa blanca se vio al espejo ella suspiro miro a su amigo gatuno y compa ero de aventuras y dijo

kat:que te parece dusty esta lindo y es formal

dusty:...*ronroneo *

kat:oye! no te gusta?

dusty:nya

kat:es lindo y ... subire una foto en playstation!

foto de kat y dusty

kat:estoy lista para la batalla :D

comentarios:

raiden:toro ya nos conto todo -*

dante:kat te vez linda! dusty:nya nya nya nya nya *ronroneo*:3

kat:raiden estas enojado conmigo :(

raiden:no nada olvidado -*

toro:nya perdon por decirlo kat :o

dante:encontre pizza abajo de mi cama :D

raiden:idiota ya te dije que no dejaras comida abajo de las camas -*

kat:raiden no te enojes eres un amargado :3

raiden:no esque sea amargado ustedes aveces me saca de qusio

toro:eres un amargado nya

raiden:enfin termina con lo que vayas a hacer me muero de hambre

dante:si sales con exito yo pago la pizza! :"D

kat:e...encerio!?

dante se a desconectado: :"D

toro:para que hace promesa si luego no las cumple -*nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

kat:mmmm que dijo toro?

toro:...nya dijo que el tambien acepto y que tambien ayudara

raiden:vaya dos personajes de videojuegos van a participar vistiendose de mujer?

kat:oye que tiene de malo si tu no te hubieras metido en problemas te hubiera vestido de mujer y maquillarte y decirte "abre los ojos" ..oh...losiento :O

raiden:...tengo cosas que hacer kat ten cuidado -*

toro:veo que raiden se enojo por el peque o "insulto de hable bien los ojos" xD nya

hace 2 horas

kat salio de ahi tomo su bolso y salio corriendo dirrecto al cuarto de nariko ella iba caminando y se topo con dante que iba corriendo

kat:dante que succede!

dante:esque (dante no sabia que decir )

kat:que sucede

dante:tengo que decir que te vez genial

kat:gracias dante ire con las chicas sackboy y little sister ya las reunieron ustedes que haran ahora

dante:bueno como no obedesemos todas las ordenes que nos da radec nos pondremos a jugar resistance o devil may cry

kat:bueno espero y no se metan en mas problemas

dante:mira ahi viene raiden

raiden traia un pedaso de pizza en la boca pero cuando ve a kat se le cae el pedaso de la boca .

.  
raiden:...te vez linda

kat:gracias chicos

raiden:ya vas ala reunion

kat:claro espero y salga con exito

dante:oye ya ha pasado 2 semanas el lunes se cumple la tercera hasta el lunes ya estaremos libres de tareas extras y de vestirnos de sirvientas .

.  
kat:...luego me envian una foto con su uniforme

raiden:el punto es de que no deberias de hacer esto

kat:pero yo los quiero sacar de esta ya que siempre andan de mal humor chicos ademas toro y sus amigos ayer nos invitaron a una fiesta pero es diferente sin ustedes dos

dante:bueno kat en eso tienes razon pero en esta mission es algo malo ya que no nos podemos meter

raiden:pero estamos seguros de que saldra todo bien

kat:aaaaaaawwww ambos son lindos abrazo grupal !

los tres se abrazaron kat se despidio de sus amigos y se reunio con las chicas y con toro y sackboy

kat:muy bien chicas este es el plan

toro:esperen falta junio

kat:ya llego

toro;si

nariko:falta una chica

kat:asi es

fat princesss:me pregunto como sera el pastelillo

oyeron los pasos nariko preparo sus armas las chicas miraban la puerta atentamente y toro y sackboy...jugaban cartas cuando se abrio la puerta no vieron nada vieron hacia abajo y habia una conejita color rosa con un vaso de jugo y un celular en la mano color rosa todas se mantuvieron calladas la coneja se mantuvo callada ya que se sentia incomoda al ver a tanta chica y ver a toro ..que jugaba cartas con un ... saco de arena? de verdad toro cuando dijo de que era una academya rara quiso decir que si era muy rara

junio:emmm hola

nariko:una coneja ?

little sister kat y fat princess:QUE LINDURA!

junio:toro salvame ! (todas agarraron a junio )

toro:vaya aceptastes nya

junio:me puedes presentar alas se oritas

despues de presentarse y de praticar de cosas de chicas que toro y a sackboy no les interesaba ya estaban enfrente del escritorio de radec ya que entraron al estilo nariko...derrotando a todos los soldados de radec junto con junio toro sackboy y las demas

nariko:queremos hablar contigo

kat:bien chicas tranquilas

fat princess:es todo tuyo kat nosotras vijilaremos

mientras

toro le explicaba todo a junio y tambien de preguntarle de donde aprendio a peliar ya que ella tambien ayudo junio le conto todo lo que habia pasado despues de que se fue junio y toro y sackboy ahora estaban platicando mientras ella les preparaba un poco de te'

junio:vaya esta academya es muy extra a

toro:vaya que si nya pero la chica del gato negro es una de mis amigos

junio:que! esa chica la chica gato!

toro:si es muy buena persona nya auque los otros son ...suelen en meterse en problemas demasiado...ellos son como nosotros si se queda atrapado uno los demas lo sacan del poso nya

junio:asi deberia de ser la amistad

mientras adentro

kat:enfin quiero que dejes empaz...bueno que dante y raiden ya cumplieron dos semanas pero...quiero que ya salgan

radec:ellos hicieron un trato conmigo

kat:lose pero ellos ya no se meteran en problemas verdad nariko

nariko:ah ellos ?...si ellos dijieron que se ...retiraran pacificamente de las bromas

radec:...esta bien

kat:si te niegas yo...espera que?

radec:dije que esta bien

nariko:e...encerio

radec:bueno tus idiotas amigos han cumplido con todo y pues ustedes me sorprendieron ya que entre todas ustedes

kat:la verdad esque pues ellos ...emmm

radec:enfin esta bien los dejare libres pero diles que ya no se metan en problemas

kat:esta bien gracias

radec:ahora salgan antes de que me desquite con ustedes

kat salio junto con nariko hasta que

toro:que paso

junio:vencimos?

kat:SIII LO LOGRAMOS!

junio:bueno ya termino esto

toro:si ahora...tengo que quitarme todo esto

kat:te vez lindo!

toro:bueno ahi que contarle alos chicos

junio:sirve que me presentas alos demas

little sister:el se or dante no se la va a creer que entre todas las chicas vencimos alos soldados del coronel radec

kat:que tal si festejamos yo hice de cenar

junio:si y tambien yo preparare un postre porque salimos con victoria

fat princess :que tal si preparamos comida para todos

kat;muy buena idea vamos

pero antes de salir corriendo todas se quedaron pensando ya que nariko no las seguia

toro:nya que succede

nariko:uhm no nada vamos

mientras con dante y raiden

raiden:victoria!

dante:aaaag no !

raiden y dante estaban jugando domino que por quinta vez raiden le ganaba a dante pero tocaron la puerta

toro:hola chicos!

dante:toro hola amiguito

kat:chicos! lo hice los saque de esta otra vez

little sister:y entre todas las mujeres los vencimos

dante:genial espera... que hicieron ?

nariko:peliamos con ellos

raiden y dante:na..nariko!

junio:y junio! .

.

toro:larga historia chicos nya

raiden:las mujeres allstars derrotaron alas tropas del coronel radec no me la puedo creer

kat:pues aunque no lo crean los vencimos

dante:bueno como dije yo invito la pizza!

kat:encerio

dante:no raiden te toca pagar

finalizado

y eso es todo hablando de eso sobre del especial de los allstars y mortal kombat va a hacer otro fanfic que es un crossover donde habla nuevos rivales y tambien metere a varios personajes como alex mercer y metere a scorpion y a sub zero el fanfic se llamara playstation allstars crossover ya que metere a dlc xD enfin nos leemos en otro capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

nota de la autora:hola^^! de nuevo aqui otro capitulo de la academya de los allstars xD bueno este es otro fanfic que regresa! yeah ya que llevo mucho sin actualizar ya que son tres fanfics al cuales les tengo que seguir pero enfin sin mas que decir continuemos con el relato!

batalla entre allstars

en el cuarto de toro :  
toro estaba tomando algo de te caliente eso lo relagaba de muchas cosas de la escuela,sus amigos,y de los que eran sus enemigos ademas de que en esas semanas sus amigos no se han metido en graves problemas eso era algo extra o? tratandose de dante pero no solamente eso si no de que raiden y dante se la pasan peliandose por cualquier cosa por lo mas minimo siempre discutian y kat era la que hacia que esa pelia no llegara a balasos y deztruyendo todo si no de que hacia lo que cualquier chica allstar haria ...aventarles agua fria para que se calmaran durante esas semanas a pasado eso de que kat dia y noche tenia alado de ella un balde con agua con agua fria por si llegaban discutiendo en ese momento toro penso "sera que esa peleas son porque no han echo nada de estupidezes?" drasticamente toro eso era lo que pensaba la verdad pero o era estar discutiendo o hacer que las mujeres allstars hagan guerra contra radec sinceramente toro queria ver eso y que en esas semanas el habia echo mas amigos hasta el guerrero mas temible de ahi ya le habla que era kratos que ahora estaba sentado junto con sackboy tomando te

kratos:esta cosa sabe rara

toro:es te kratos tal vez necesite azucar nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

kratos:que dijo?

toro:ah me pregunto por kat raiden y dante

pero en ese momento llega kat junto con dusty

kat:hola chicos !

toro:kat justo en el momento del te nya

kat:bueno a eso venia y tambien a preguntar el porque traes ese bote con agua

toro:ya sabes pa...(pero antes de hablar llegaron raiden y dante que hablanban como todos los dias normalmente)

kat:bueno por almenos no estan peliando

25 minutos despues

dante:te digo que no lo se

dante estaba apunto de disparar kat agarro el balde y le echo el agua a dante

raiden:jajajajaj te lo mereces (kat le echo un balde de agua fria tambien a el)

dante:decias ?

raiden:cierra el pico

kat:ustedes dos no se pueden estar un buen rato sin peliar ya que empieza una de sus estupidas peleas

toro:como si una mujer no se la pase rega ando alos hombres nya (murmuro toro)

kat:QUE!

kratos:solo ahi una forma de resolver esto

dante:rapido a reunir todos los allstars!

en el sotano

toro:bien quien empieza ?nya

todos los allstars estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias...que era el sotano de la academya

kratos:orden en la sala ! (kratos agarro su martillo gigante y pego en el piso atrayendo la atencion de todos los allstars que miraban ahora atentamente a kratos toro se sento en la silla de enmedio ...donde deberia de ir radec pero ahora el era el que tenia que hacer eso )

toro:bien...primero es de que es la primera reunion de los playstation allstars y que tenemos una idea de divertirnos todos nya

radec:y cual es soldado?

toro:facil (toro les explico a todos el juego que era de que el otro edificio iba hacer de las mujeres que solamente eran 4 contando a little sister y que el otro edificio iba a hacer el de los hombres y que se iban a peliar por sus tierras para ver quienes eran mejores si los hombres o mujeres todos aceptaron aunque a radec no le gustaba la idea pero ala vez era genial y seria muy entretenida

kat:bueno pero toro no crees que es mala idea ?

toro:porque nya

kat:bueno...no somos casi mujeres solamente somos 4 contando a little sister

toro:bueno eso no importa ustedes son fuertes kat animo nya

kat:esta bien

radec:soldado deje de apoyar al enemigo

toro:bueno kat que gane el mejor nya

kat:suerte

con los hombres

issac:bueno es hora de planear como atacar alas chicas

kratos:pero yo no soy de planes

dante:a menos de que bombardiemos el lugar .

.  
emmet:no crees que nos meteremos en problemas ?

dante:oye somos allstars que puede pasar podemos hacer de todo

raiden:todo menos construir un edificio de 6 pisos (dijo mientras tomaba cafe con big daddy que big daddy no sabia como tomarse esa cosa )

radec:yo tengo uno mejor (radec saco su pistola)

toro:NYA un plan en el que nadie salga herido!

.

.  
toro:creo que esto sera un poco dificil nya

cole:un momento donde esta sweet tooth?

con las chicas

estaba oscuro hasta que

nariko:bien vamos a mandarles una sorpresa alos chicos

kat:oye nariko si ya no estas enamorada de raiden de quien estas enamorada

nariko:ya te dije que no estoy enamorada de nadie ! y sobre lo de tu amigo fue algo desconsertante !

kat:si claro (murmuro kat)

fat princess:aqui estan las cosas

?:no porfavor detenganse alto!

kat:es un bienvenida para la guerra

10 minutos despues

nariko:listo!

kat:bien que hacemos con el helado

little sister:helado gratis! que rico vamos dusty (little sister salio corriendo junto con dusty )

kat:hey esperen e*suspiro* ya que vamos a dejarlo en algun lugar

con los chicos

issac:me pregunto donde estara

evil cole:estaba con rachet y los demas

rachet:a menos de que se fuera a dar una vuelta en su camion de helados

toro:nya ya nos hubiera dicho

kratos:y si lo secuestraron?!

todos se quedaron callados tratandose de una guerra entre allstars algunos tratandose de el campo de batalla suelen ser muy...escurridisos y aveces muy traicioneros pero depronto se oyo afuera en patio un grito que problenia del cazarecompensas nathan drake que habia visto su peor pesadilla

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EL PAYASO!

raiden:ahi esta la respuesta de donde esta

todos salieron corriendo vieron a sweetth tooth tirado en el piso y traia un tutu de balett y traia lapiz labial en toda la mascara tenia sus manos atadas y tenia una hoja entre las manos que era una nota de las allstars

nathan drake:ese demonio! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

raiden:que?

dante:demonio donde!

raiden:esta hablando de el payaso!

radec:soldado que te paso

rachet:rapido ahi que quitarle todo esto

kratos:aun lado el en la vida real es mi rival payaso hablame (le dio un pu o en la cara)

sweet tooth:kra...tos

radec:quien te hiso esto dime?

sweet tooth:n...n...nolo se

kratos:algo mas

sweet tooth:se..llevaron mi...helado

kratos:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

mientras kratos soltaba un grito de dolor que todos en la academya y en la ciudad lo oian los allstars lo miraban algunos confundidos y otros no se aguantaban la risa despues de lo sucedido era hora de planear como se vengarian de las chicas los allstars estaban un poco frustrados ya que no sabian como que planear por otra parte kratos estaba un poco pensativo mas de lo normal ya que le dijieron que habia alguien mas poderoso que el pero como ? el porque ? el era el god of war y todo allstar lo consideraba violento por sus tecnicas de lucha hasta cuando fueron a ese horrible campamento que la mayoria de sus anteriores compa eros que eran los de la academya de mortal kombat lo consideraban violento solamente uno que otro se enfrentaba a el un ejemplo su peor enemigo scorpion ya que ellos se pelian para ver quien era mejor pero el se negaba a rendirse y demostraria que el era el mas poderoso de de ahi cueste lo que cueste pero la verdad sabia quien era era ...nariko ya que tambien tenia un lado de diosa celestial que ala vez le sono increible?

toro:nya en que tanto piensas kratos?

kratos:en cosas estupidas

toro:vaya sera que desde que fuimos a ese campamento tan extra o no hemos tenido nada de diversion nya

kratos:si pero...somos mejores que ellos !

.

toro:lo dices por tu rival verdad nya ?

kratos:exacto nadie vence al fantasma de esparta!

toro:tenia que ser nya*suspiro*

nathan drake:hey toro kratos miren vengan !

toro:que sucede ?

toro y kratos salieron corriendo y fueron al cuarto de enseguida radec les explico el plan que tenian que era...hackear las camaras y hacer un apagon en el otro edificio

toro:bueno es hora de ponerme mi traje de ninja

radec:confio en ustedes soldados esta mission es de sigilo y no quiero que salga mal

nathan drake:asi es y raiden ninja y dante iran contigo

dante:la verdad trae una gabardina y una gorra para que le cubra el rostro

todos vieron el disfraz de raiden que no se le veia nada de su rostro ni de los metales que trae en su cuerpo .

.  
toro:te quedaria bien un cosplay de aiden pearce nya

raiden:ya esta listo

dante:bueno yo ire vestido como toro de un ninja

raiden:espero y este plan valga la pena

issac:solamente iran ustedes ?

raiden:la verdad me gustaria que viniera otra persona pero solamente es de esconderse en un lugar soy especialista en eso no se preocupen

emmet:no se te vaya olvidar el celular

cole:bueno espadita nosotros te daremos las coordenadas ya que ninguno de nosotros es de sigilo

kratos:todo depende de ustedes

50 minutos despues

toro:bien raiden es hora de entrar en accion

raiden acepto y se puso el cubreboca y la gorra y empezo a caminar sus compa eros allstars lo veian desde el techo y toro y dante...estaban ala vuelta de la esquina caminaba con el celular y buscaba los archivos para hackear

mientras en ala vuelta de la esquina

dante:no entiendo

toro: que? de que 2+2=4

dante:no de que ...OYE !

toro:que era lo que ibas a preguntar nya

dante:que como es que nadie se dado cuenta de que es raiden si se le ven los tacones

toro:oye ala mejor raiden se queda con ese traje de alternativo al igual que tu con el de la guitarra

dante:oye esque es mariachi y guitarrista ala mejor algun dia nos vamos ala calle a tocar jaja

toro:ja asi como son ustedes sinceramente...lo dudo nya

mientras con raiden

raiden:esta cosa tardara un poco

20 minutos despues

raiden ya habia hackeado las camaras era hora de hackear la electricidad y listo haria el apagon

mientras con los demas allstars

ellos veian desde el sexto piso estaban escondidos

jak:este plan no puede fallar

nathan drake:sinceramente lo dudo

raadec:es un equipo de soldados muy bueno que puede pasar

pero en ese momento algo inesperado pasa

?hola raiden!

en ese momento tanto el coronel radec y todos los allstars quedan en shock dante y toro salieron de sus escondites

toro:corran por sus vidas!

nariko saco su ca on y empezo a aventarles bombas fat princess mando alos echiceros y aventaban fuego y kat...kat aventaba barriles y cajas

toro:raiden! has algo nya

mientras con los demas

radec:ataquen!

empezaron a aventar granadas y bombas de humo

toro:raiden!

raiden:ya esta en 5 minutos

dante:en 4...(disparaba con evony e ivory)

los demas del edificio: 3 (mmmm) (tes)

raiden: 2

todos los allstars:1

la caja de fusibles exploto y dejaron al edifico de las chicas sin luz

kat:no!

nariko:nos derrotaron!

con los hombres

raiden:victoria!

todos festejaron ya que el plan salio con exito pero no todos ya que radec estaba muy pensativo mientras arreglaba sus manoscritos

toro:que ocurre radec

radec:no lo se soldado presiento que este jueguito llegara lejos

toro:porque nya?

pero antes de responder se oyeron explociones

radec: por eso

radec y toro salieron corriendo hacia afuera para ver que era lo que pasaba

finalizado

bueno eso es todo ^^ espero y les aya gustado xD ya que tambien llevo mucho sin actualizar este fanfic bueno enfin sin mas que decir nos leemos en cualquier otro fanfic o capitulo que vaya a subir


	12. Chapter 12

nota de la autora:yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hola ^^D REGRESAMOS CON ESTE FANFIC DE LA ACADEMYA DE LOS ALLSTARS QUE SUPUESTAMENTE YA DEBERIA DE HABERSE ACABADO PERO AUN ASI AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA LES DIGO EL PORQUE NO LO EH ACTUALIZADO D:?

chapter :mas y mas problemas y final del ciclo escolar

cuando salieron ellos vieron que kat y las allstars atacaban hasta que toro dijo:podrian calmarse

nariko:ese hackear nos hackeo

dante:y crees que va a hacer un hackear aparte de estar olgazaniando!

raiden:oye!

nathan drake:toro tiene razon ahi que calmarnos

kratos:ademas se comieron el helado !

24 dias despues

toro:vaya manera de terminar la pequeña apuesta nya

raiden:terminamos reconstruyendo toda la escuela

sackboy:mmmmm

toro:aahh lo bueno es de que terminamos y duraremos 30 minutos en dormir

en eso todos se callaron y dante guardo sus maletas aventandolas por la ventana

dante:emmm toro el ,..ciclo escolar ya acabo

toro:QUE!

toro no se la podia creer era el fin de la historia? como ?! habia pasado tanto tiempo aqui ! sinceramente no se queria separar de sus amigos aunque seria genial estar un rato de vacaciones sin meterse en problemas pero aun asi todo llega a su fin aunque tu no quieras verdad ?

toro:bueno...sera mejor empacar

y asi todos empacaron y sin mas que decir toro dormio en la mañana todos estaban reunidos por su calificaciones hasta que

kat:SIIIIIIIIIIIIII pase soy genial! Y CON 8.0!

raiden:yo pase con 6.0

kat:de puro milagro pero pasastes jaja

raiden:oye !

toro:hola chicos nya

kat:oh hola toro bueno otro año de vacaciones sin estudiar ni meterse en lios aah aunque ...los extrañare

raiden vio a kat que estaba triste hasta que dijo:yo tambien los extrañare...(en eso iba dante )bueno...casi a todos

kat:apuesto 5 dollares a que paso con 6.0

raiden:yo apuesto a que reprovo

toro:solamente lo sabremos cuando llegue

todos comenzaron a reirse

dante:hey de que se rien

los 3:con cuanto pasastes !

dante:oh eso? pase con 9.0

en ese momento los 3 dijieron:QUEEEEEEEE! 

dante:que que ahi de malo?

raiden:dante te sientes bien

dante:estoy en perfectas condicciones

.

.

.

.

toro:oh bueno bien por ti nya

kratos:hey que hacen chicos!

kat:hola kratos hola sackboy

toro:ya nos ibamos a despedir verdad chicos

dante:asi es

sackboy:mmm

kratos:emm toro tambien te extrañaremos

toro:NYA VENGAN A DARME UN ABRAZO !

los tres se abrazaron

toro:bueno me voy nos vemos el proximo año

toro se fue en ese momento dante sonrio y vio a raiden kat y alos demas

raiden:que?

dante:oh nada

raiden:conosco esa sonrisa que tienes en mente

dante:bueno que tal si hacemos algo antes de irnos

kat:NADA DE METERSE EN PROBLEMAS !

kratos:yo entro de que trata!

dante:bueno que tal si

2 dias despues

toro dormia placidamente en su cama eran las 7 de la mañana el se desperto se levanto acomodo su cuarto y salio de ahi y se oyo una voz familiar

?:toro la comida esta servida!

toro:ahi voy junio

toro camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor pero al abrir la puerta

toro:nya!

todos:sorpresa

de tanto ya que le metieron un susto toro sufrio un pequeño infarto

.

.

.

.

kratos:que le paso?

dante:de la impresion le dio un paro cardiaco

despues de calmarse y de despertar a toro cosa que kuro solamente agarro un vaso con agua bañando a toro ellos praticaban con sus amigos allstars

toro:no entiendo el fic ya deberia de haber acabado nya

kat:deecho ya acabo

toro:pero que hacen aqui nya?

dante:bueno kratos y sackboy idearon esto de venir a quedarnos contigo ya que te extrañaban y bla bla bla

kat:Ademas toro tambien te extrañabamos

toro:bueno yo tambien los extrañaba

dante:asi que decidimos quedarnos unos dias

raiden:eso si ya que nos ibamos a regresar a nuestro mundo

dante:si yo extraño matar demonios

raiden:y yo matando maquinas

kat:ademas dante y jack el alter de raiden prometieron comportarse verdad chicos

en eso cuando voltiaron dante y raiden se pasaban a kuro como si fuera una pelota

kuro:ayuda!

toro:kuro!

kat:dejenlo ya

toro:bueno...esta bien pueden quedarse

junio:bueno es hora de trabajar con la comida

kuro:oye toro crees que no hagan destrozos en la casa ?

toro:descuida kuro ellos hicieron una promesa nya

30 segundos despues

el jardin estaba todo desecho ya que dante y raiden fueron atacados y kat estaba peliando pero agarraba cualquier cosa y sackboy y kratos se golpeaban entre si

kuro:no causaran problemas eh?

junio:EL JARDIN!

toro:que puede pasar estan llenos de sorpresa nya

finalizado

y aqui acaba y se cierra esta historia ! FUCK YEAH! me siento tan feliz una historia completa xD bueno como les dije y cumplido ya acabe esta historia ! y es hora bueno acabare las demas y ya subire los nuevos fanfics que tengo en mente bueno sin mas que decir yo soy torres y con mucha felicidad y con un hueco en el corazon gracias alos que me acompañaron en esta historia bay :D


End file.
